This invention relates to a display tag suitable for mounting to a freezer price rail which normally stretches along the back side top edge of an open top freezer or for mounting on any suitable upright surface such as the wall of an appliance. This display tag or talker, like its counterparts in the trade -- the price rail marker or shelf talker -- is intended to attract the buyer's attention and direct it to a particular item for sale.
It happens that conventional price rail markers and shelf talkers are not suitable for the open-top freezers employed in the larger grocery stores or chain stores, the freezer being a rather deep compartment and about as wide as a person could reach. The freezer rail stretches along the back side top wall of the freezer, such freezer rails being about 3 inches wide rather than simply 1-1/4 inches wide as in the case of the usual price rail for shelf mounting. The usual markers or tags mounted on the freezer rail are essentially flat cards snapped into the rail too far from the viewer to act as really effective attention getters. When it is desired to direct attention to particular merchandise in the freezer, it is highly desirable to provide a rail talker in three dimensions, i.e., one which provides a base portion for attachment to the freezer rail and a three dimensional support arm extending outwardly from the rail to carry a display tag which hangs out over the merchandise in full view of a person standing in front of the freezer box.
Various attempts have been made to provide three-dimensional freezer rail talkers but they have not been fully satisfactory since the tag which is carried by the arm protruding from and mounted to the freezer rail by the base member is limited in advertising display area and in extent of outward protrusion of the arm over the freezer box arms. A small display area and a limited arm extension greatly reduces the advertising capability of these markers.